publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
PGM .338 LM
, |type= Sniper rifle |is_ranged=yes |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= |is_vehicle= |service= |used_by=Singapore Armed Forces Slovenian Armed Forces |wars= |designer= Chris L. Movigliatti at AMSD |design_date= |manufacturer= PGM Precision |production_date= |number= |variants= Folding stock |weight= 6.8 kg (excluding scope) 7.3 kg folding stock version (excluding scope) |length= 1286 mm (50.63 in) 998 mm (39.29 in) stock folded |part_length= 690 mm (27.17 in) |crew= |cartridge= .338 Lapua Magnum |caliber= |action= Bolt-action |rate= |velocity= 900 m/s |range= 1400 mSniper rifle: Maximum effective range |max_range= |feed= 10-round detachable box magazine |sights= |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation= |traverse= |blade_type= |hilt_type= |head_type= |haft_type= |diameter= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= }} The PGM .338 LM (also know as the PGM .338 Lapua Magnum, PGM 338 or PGM Mini-Hecate .338) is a powerful French-designed and -manufactured sniper rifle. It fires the .338 Lapua Magnum (8.6 x 70 mm) ammunition which remains supersonic up to a range of 1200 to 1500 meters depending on the exact ammunition type and environmental conditions. The PGM .338 LM is intended to fulfill a long-range anti-personnel role, and fills the gap between the lighter 7.62 × 51 mm (.308) anti-personnel sniper rifles, which do not have sufficient maximum effective range to be effectively used at long distances, and larger .50 BMG (12.7 x 99) anti-materiel rifles, which lack the portability of lighter sniper rifles. The PGM .338 LM rifle was designed by Chris L. Movigliatti of the Swiss AMSD company and is made by the PGM Precision of France. The rifle is sold worldwide through the prominent Belgian gun manufacturer FN Herstal and its subsidiaries. Design Like its big brother the PGM Hecate II (.50 BMG), the PGM .338 LM is structured around a central rigid metal girder, giving it its skeletal "barebones" appearance to minimize weight and simplify maintenance. The receiver is made from high quality 7075 aircraft grade aluminum alloy, while the steel bolt has three lugs that lock into a barrel extension. It also has overpressure vent holes to vent out gases after each round is fired. The barrell was designed by the German company Lothar Walther and is cold hammer forged. The match grade fluted barrel is mounted fully floated and sports an integrated muzzle brake. A for the .338 Lapua Magnum chambering non-traditional 305 mm (1 in 12 inch) right-hand twist rate was selected to optimize the rifle for firing 16.2 gram (250 grain) .338-calibre very-low-drag bullets. Longer, heavier very-low-drag bullets like the Sierra HPBT MatchKing .338-calibre 19.44 gram (300 grain) require a 254 mm (1 in 10 inch) twist rate to stabilize them. The furniture (pistol grip and forearm) is made from polymer material and is mounted to the frame. The buttstock is made from metal and has an adjustable butt pad for comfortable aiming and minimizing the effects of recoil to the operator. It is also adjustable for the length of pull and height, and can be folded to the left to compact the overall chassis and make it more portable. An adjustable rear folding ground spike under the buttstock helps to keep the rifle in a stable position for longer periods of time and is most effective when coupled with the folding bipod support under the rifle barrel. A pistol grip is used for comfortable wielding of the weapon, especially during prolonged periods of time during which the operator must be immediately ready to open fire. The PGM .338 LM is fitted with a Picatinny rail so that it may be equipped with a wide range of commercial scopes, sights, illuminators, night vision equipment and other components. It also has a set of emergency iron sights to be used in case of the failure of the primary sight. Normally muzzle brakes are fitted to reduce recoil, jump and flash. The PGM factory muzzle brakes are however detachable if a user does not wish to use it. In order to preserve an optimal shooting comfort, the factory advises to avoid firing without the muzzle brake or silencer attached. Use The PGM .338 LM is primarily intended for anti-personnel sniper work at distances between 500 to 1400 metresPGM .338 LM User Manual, within it can consistently achieve an accuracy of about 0.5 MOA with sniper-grade ammunition when employed by an apropriately qualified marksman. At distances below 500 meters, the .338 Lapua Magnum would be too powerful for anti-personnel use and cause overpenetration in most circumstances, unless deep material penetration is required. At distances beyond 1200 meters, the standard .338 Lapua Magnum bullets enter the transonic velocity region, thus significantly hampering its accuracy, but remaining somewhat reliable until 1500 meters. The rifle often uses 10-round box magazines, although larger capacity magazines may also be adapted for use in the rifle. Operators * : Singapore Armed Forces * : Slovenian Armed Forces * : Police forces, special service. In use with IE Skorpion. See also *PGM Hecate II *Sniper rifle References External links *PGM Precision *PGM *PGM Mini-Hecate *SPA *PGM .338 LM User Manual *PGM .338 LM picture gallery * World Small Arms Inventory Site dedicated to the research of the past and present service weapons of military forces and law enforcement agencies worldwide. Category:Sniper rifles Category:Modern French weapons Category:Bolt-action rifles fr:Mini-Hecate sl:PGM Mini-Hecate .338